Himeringo
songs |nicommu1 = co1179214 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = +*Mirin, Owan }} Himeringo (ひめりんご) is a relatively new utaite with a quavering and expressive voice. Although she maintains the same fluttering tone when singing, she can change her style to fit the song very well. This allows her to self-duet as the , using her bright, youthful voice for Rin and her deeper, adult-like voice for Len. She is notable for her covers of traditional-sounding songs, which she covers using a suitable grandiose and traditional style, such as in her covers of "Koi Tsubaki Hime" and "Yoshiwara Lament" . She is also well-known for having covered all five of the publically-released main series songs of the Shuuen no Shiori series by , where her vocal tone provides a sense of desperation that matches the tone of the songs to a chilling degree. Another producer she is often associated with is ; she has a separate mylist dedicated to her covers of Last Note. songs and has in fact covered every single publically released song of his as well. Her range is fairly wide, and she can reach high notes with seemingly little effort; her falsetto also extends very high. Her vibrato is quick and narrow with a somewhat ephemeral feeling, compounding the fluttery effect of her voice. She started out as a , and after singing requests from her listeners, moved on to uploading covers. Her first upload, of "Shinkai Shoujo" , garnered significant attention for its emotional quality. Her most popular work is "Idola no Circus" , which has over 119K views and 3K Mylists as of October 2015. She has mixed all of her own covers. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of Symphonic Girls # Aoguro Freesia (Released on October 26, 2014) # Rengoku Garden (Released on April 26, 2015) # earnest.zero (Released on September 11, 2015) # Little Symphony (Released on March 18, 2016) # Zutto, Futari. (Released on April 24, 2016) # Gokukou Merveiles (Released on April 24, 2016) List of Covered Songs (Deep-Sea Girl) (2011.05.14) # "PIANO*GIRL" (2011.05.25) # "One Step・Layered" (2011.06.05) # "DoM" (2011.06.07) # "Magical☆Nuko Len Len" (2011.06.18) # "Sleep・Sky・Walk" (2011.06.21) # "Yuuyami no Ayame Uta" (Song of Twilight Murder) (2011.06.29) # "Enclosure" (2011.07.27) (Private) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) -without serifu- (2011.07.27) (Private) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) -with serifu- (2011.07.27) # "Babylon" (2011.08.07) # "Mimic" -reupload- (2011.09.10) # "Haikei Misery" (Dear Misery) -reuploaded- (2011.09.13) # "Scissorhands" (2011.09.17) # "Gravity" (2011.09.24) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.10.15) # "Noisy Lover Soul" (2011.10.16) # "Kyun! Vampire Girl" (iDOLM@STER song) (2011.10.30) # "Pumpkin・Syndrome" (2011.10.30) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) -Oneshot- (2011.11.26) (Community only) # "Hoshi wo Wataru Tori" (Bird That Crosses the Stars) -Oneshot- (2011.11.26) (Community only) # "Kuusou Mythology" (Fantasy Mythology) (Mirai Nikki OP) (2011.11.27) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.11) # "Shiawase Usagi" (Happiness Rabbit) -Mixed with Manatsu's- (2011.12.14) # "Enjou no Merry Christmas" (Blazing Merrry Christmas) (2011.12.24) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-faced) (2012.01.10) # "Cendrillon" feat. Himeringo and YNG (2012.01.14) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.01.23) # "Sweet Song ABC" (2012.02.04) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheat Life Game) (2012.02.13) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" (2012.02.18) (Warning: Content not appropriate for minors) # "cat's dance" (2012.02.22) # "Akatsuki Arrival" (2012.02.27) # "Rin-chan Nau!" feat. Himeringo and awoi* (2012.04.01) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2012.04.10) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.05.04) # "Setsuna Trip" (Momentary Trip) (2012.05.06) # "Last Effect" (2012.05.06) # "Magical☆Nuko Len Len" -New ver.- feat. Himeringo and Gari★Gari (2012.05.14) # "Kodoku no Kakurenbo" (One-man Hide and Seek) (2012.05.26) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.03) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) (2012.06.22) # "Nisemono Chuuihou" (Imposter Warning) (2012.07.01) # "Kanzen Hanzai Love Letter" (Perfect Crime Love Letter) (2012.07.01) # "Itsuka Egao, Itsumo Egao" (Smile Someday, Smile Always) feat. Amatoo., +*Mirin, Mocchii, Miisuke, Himeringo and atU (2012.07.23) (Private) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" (Thieves Peter & Jenny) (2012.07.27) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.07.30) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.08.15) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Himeringo and Gari. (2012.08.19) # "Birthday Song for Hatsune Miku" feat. Gari., Kusomanjuu, Tenko, FaSoLa, Keysuke, Himeringo, Shimita, GEM, Lydia and -saki- (2012.08.31) # "Koi Tsubaki Hime" (Love Camellia Princess) (2012.09.17) # "Route Sphere" (2012.10.15) # "Sarumane Isu Tori Game" (2012.11.04) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2012.11.11) # "Houkago Stride" (After-school Stride) (2012.12.03) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Himeringo and +*Mirin (2012.12.04) # "Rukusendaruku Kikou" (Linked Horizon song) (2012.12.26) # "Senkou⇔Frustration" Flash⇔Frustration) (2012.12.28) # "Fushigi no Kohanasaichi" feat. Komatsuna, Noco, nayuta, Shuiro, Uron, YNG, Himeringo and Chii (2013.01.19) # "Arikitari Heroes" (Common Heroes) feat. Himeringo and +*Mirin (2013.01.25) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Sanahara, nami, +*Mirin, Himeringo, Limit and Cocoyashi (2013.01.29) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2013.02.22) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) feat. Himeringo and Owan (2013.02.24) # "Cruel Clocks" (2013.03.03) # "Kitsune no Yomeiri" (The Fox Bride) (2013.03.10) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.16) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. Rayzun, Yuaru, Moeko, Iincho, Himeringo, Amatoo., Natsume Itsuki (2013.03.17) (Private) # "Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat" (Lethargy Coup d'Etat) (2013.03.20) # "Painful World" feat. iciko, Umejiro, uuu, Uron, Kart, Kurokun, Sana, 38Ban, GEM, Nazo no Jinbutsu K, nami, Namukari, Panaman, Himeringo, Fasora, Horohoro Dori, Ponge, Maamu, Masha, Migi ni Usetsu, Mes, Yuki Yucky and Rabipo (2013.04.01) # "Higurashi Moratorium" (Cicada Moratorium) (2013.04.14) # "Osana na Blue" (Childhood Blue) (2013.05.01) # "Jikon no Youyou Kono Keikou ni Ari" (The Vastness of the Hereafter is Within the Light of the Fireflies) feat. Himeringo and Nigai Hito (2013.05.18) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2013.05.31) # "Yotsuya-san ni Yoroshiku" (2013.06.16) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai" (Death Should not Have Taken Thee!) Feat. Himeringo and *Mirin (2013.06.22) # "Itsuka Egao, Itsumo Egao" (Smile Someday, Smile Always) feat. Himeringo, sunsea, mocona, Sana, Yuki Yucky, Riu, Orihime, Kiki, yuri✿, Kouzuki Yuka, Blanc, Ponzu, Sorako, Moko, Kiichigo, tamago, Komatsuna, Sanahara, Amane, peЯoco., Reji, Kimi＊, Hakumawi, syunka, Mifuyu and Ringoazami (2013.06.29) # "Uchouten Vivace" (Ecstatic Vivace) (2013.07.06) # "Start Line" (2013.07.27) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. Hiiyan, Hakui, Tamago, Rewo, Manamo, Moko and Himeringo (2013.07.28) # "Tousou Honnou" (Escape Ability) (2013.08.14) # "Kari Some Star Mine" (2013.08.31) # "Watashi no Bara wo Haminasai" (Rozen Maiden OP) (2013.08.31) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. Nanao, Owan, Himeringo, VAЯOSH, Yumeko, Yukimura. and lino (2013.09.07) # "Frontline" (2013.09.16) # "Tsubaki no Rinne" (The Rondo of Tsubaki) (2013.09.22) # "World Lampshade" (2013.10.20) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" feat. Himeringo and Owan (2013.11.16) # "Higanbana no Kareru Koro ni" (2013.12.08) # "Merry and Nicholas" (2013.12.24) # "flower of sorrow" feat. Himeringo and *Mirin (2014.01.01) # "Girlfriend" feat. Nanashou, Yuikonnu, Ikasan, Au, Himeringo, Hiiragi Yuka and Ashikubi (2014.02.05) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) (2014.02.08) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Himeringo, Eco, Fasora, lino, Yumeko, Owan, Yukimura. and Nanao (2014.02.18) # "Garakuta Innocence" (Trashy Innocence) (2014.03.02) # "+♂" feat. Himeringo, Banana, Mikaru☆, Bun and +*Mirin (2014.03.22) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2014.04.18) # "Eien ni Hakanaki Hito no Yume" (Touhou Vocal) (2014.05.04) # "Tobira Akete" (Love is an Open Door) (Frozen OST) feat. Izu and Himeringo (2014.05.25) # "Soushou Innocence" (Akuma no Riddle OP) (2014.05.31) # "Shinitai-chan" (2014.06.08) # "Terror" (2014.06.23) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) (2014.07.27) # "Mememememe" (2014.08.16) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" feat. Himeringo and Owan (2014.08.29) # "Izayoi Seeing" (2014.09.21) # "Caramel Heaven" (2014.10.25) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" feat. Himeringo, Shakemii, Owan, Nanao, Eco, Yumeko, lino, Yukimura. and Madotsuki@ (2014.10.30) # "Ren'ai Photograph" (Love Photograph) (2014.10.31) # "Moonlight Densetsu" (Moonlight legend) (Sailor Moon OST) feat. atU, Himeringo, Rika and Au (2015.03.01) # "Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai" (I Want to Dance in Kaguya's Castle) (Love Live! song) feat. posha, Omaru, yunasandy, anne, Remyu, mainann, Himeringo, eclair and Taiyakiya (2015.03.25) # "Kyou mo Harebare" feat. Himeringo, *Nanato, Yumeko, Au and Gem (2015.05.02) # "Onegai Darlin'" (2015.06.20) # "Kakushinteki☆Metamarufoze!" (Himouto! Umaru-chan! OP) (2015.08.31) # "Wonderful Rush" feat. Rita☆, lino, Kyoko, Owan, +*Mirin, Onishi Amimi, Tear, Himeringo and Shakemii (2015.12.05) # "Beat Your Heart" (2016.02.11) # "Little Symphony" (Original with Symphonic Girls) (2016.02.22) # "Gokukou Merveiles" (Original with ) -Short ver.- (2016.04.22) # "Zutto, Futari." (Always, Two of Us.) feat. nayuta, (chorus) J, Hiramatsu Arata, *Nano, Baru, Himeringo, Mary and Yumo (2016.04.22) # "Zenmai Shoujo Tokei" (2019.04.28) }} Songs on TmBox Discography For Symphonic Girls albums see here Gallery |himeringo twitter.png|Himeringo as seen in her previous Twitter avatar |himeringo NND.31893669.png|Himeringo as seen in her NND user page |himeringo twitter 2.png|Himeringo as seen in Twitter |himeringo anikora.png|Himeringo as seen on the Anikora website |Himemiringo-earnestzero.png|Himeringo and +*mirin as seen in KnickKnackRecord album "earnest.zero" |Himeringo Tmbox.png|Himeringo as seen in her TmBox |Himeringo-matsu.png|Himeringo as seen in her Twitter |nicolabor himeringo.png|Himeringo as seen in the live Nico Nico Labor |Jukevox03 Himeringo.png|Himeringo as seen in the live JUKEVOX:03 }} Trivia * Since her name literally translates to "princess-apple", she is often depicted with apples. * She says that she lives in a ninja village.Her Twitter profile * She uses US-122MKii and SB-XFI-GOP (for namahousous) audio interfaces, SM58 and AT-X11 (namahousous) microphones, Audacity for recording, and SoundEngine Free for mixing. External Links * Twitter * Blog * Profile * TmBox Category:Articles with incomplete songlist Category:Symphonic Girls